A silent scream
by Nytlover
Summary: "Mon chéri, although slightly disfunctional at the moment. I am a Grim Reaper."
1. Prologue

**I know I know, it been awhile since I've put anything up, but we're just finishing school, the last week has been hell with studying and exams. So I decided, instead of writing something thats going to take me forever, I'll post something I've had for along time. I've been going through my stories, and this ones smacking me across the head. Hope you like it, please review!**

* * *

He was half naked, only wearing a pair of black skinny's. He was groaning. His eyes were open, narrowed in pain and blazing red. But what more, he had massive black wings that were cracked and splintered.

Prologue

She stood on the rocks high above the water, looking clearly over the blue current while the wind brushed her roughly. The water seemed to stay still, not moving in fear that she might fall, or worse, jump. Tears ascalade down her cheeks, followed by the trembling of her lips. She sent a silent prayer to any that were listening.

She knew that the water would not move, for it had had enough of how many humans never returned. The water did not like how many people just gave up. The water was offically on duty.

"_Let thee rain come, let thee fall, let thee bring my dreams, to thy water, and let thee wash away. Away." _She cried into the wind. _"After thy farewell, take thy body away, to return another. Another day."_

The tree's brustled around her, sending a silent scream for her to stop. But the girl repeated the same chant over and over again, until her skin began to glow yellow and blue, before she arched in her silk gown. And then all was silent. The tree's stopped their screams, the water returned to normal, and the wind slowed down with it's silent cry.

The girl was no longer there.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I stood in my sandals, sighing. It was pretty much a normal day, get lectured about school, get grounded, sneak out, get lectured for sneaking out, get grounded, sleep.

"Yes, daddy, yes, I understand. No daddy, she isn't coming. No daddy, she's grounded. Yes daddy, yes daddy. Of course daddy. I love you daddy." My sisters voice echoed in the hall way as her shoes patted against the tiles. Carmen's father wanted to see her this weekend, and because I was grounded, I was lucky enough to get out of said trip.

"Daddy says hello, Iza." She smiled at me before waltzing over to the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of dragon-fruit. I personally dislike the stuff, nasty fruit that's watered down considerably. That, however, didn't stop me from pulling out a can of coke.

"Izadrye, can't you be a little healthier, like your sister?" My mother scolded. See the problem about this family? I'm always being compared to my younger sister. Izadrye, why can't you be healthier, like your sister? Izadrye, why can't you behave like your sister? Izadrye, why can't you be straight like your sister? Izadrye, why can't you be _normal?_

See, ever since I told her about my little sixth sense, my mother has been on my back. It's so... frustrating. She finds the tiniest flaws in what I do then grounds me for them, it's so unfair. She knew Carmen wasn't exactly the most perfect of people. She even caught her doing 'inappropriate' things with a guy in her room, and all she gave her was a talk about how she absolutely agrees with her choice of partner, not a warning or anything. And I knew that she was rubbing it in my face.

All because of my strange ability.

"Humph, are you ready yet?" I grumbled. My mother gave me a warning look before grabbing hold of her bag and talking out a bottle of water. I scoffed under my breath. Nonetheless, I followed her out the door to the car where my sister was trying to stuff her huge suitcase in the trunk of the tiny thing.

"Drop Carmen off at her fathers then go straight to school." Mother growled. Her eyes narrowed at me as I nodded. I opened the drivers door before backing out of the drive way and onto the street. Thank god she didn't tell me what time to be home by, but knowing her, she'd probably accuse me of not knowing already. All well, it's not like I'm going to do what she says anyway.

****!****

Five minutes into the trip to school was barbaric. Not only was the road slippery as hell, but some nut-case of an animal happened to jump out in front of me. A sickening thud could be heard as I went over the poor thing before screeching to a stop. For a Wednesday morning, it seemed very dark out, but that could be due to the forest surrounding me, and the storm that seemed to be brewing. As soon as my heart seemed to find its pulse, I unlocked my latched hands from the steering wheel. Eyes wide, I opened my door and stepped out into the pouring rain. In movies, this was the part where everyone yells, 'get back in the car and drive!'. But this was real life, and right now, nothing seemed to be working right.

With a tight hold on my door handle, I prepared myself to move on the slippery ground. Surprisingly, it wasn't hard. I let go of the car and slowly made my way around to the back, holding my breath and preparing for the worse.

Lying on the ground was something I didn't expect. He was half naked, only wearing a pair of ripped black skinny's. He was groaning. His eyes were open, narrowed in pain and blazing _red. _But what more, he had massive black _wings_ that were cracked and splintered.

It wasn't wings of an angel, that was for sure. They were creepy things, pointy and all, except now they they were broken. They were what you'd expect the insides of wings to look like. All bone and nothing else. Because that's exactly what these were.

His hands were on both sides of his face, on the road, scrapped up and bleeding like the rest of him. I tried not to gulp, or gap at him, so I settled for a few blinks. On the plus side, he was pretty damn cute. Even battered and broken. This was when I remembered that I had hit him, with my car, and he needs assistance otherwise he may die.

Just great, if he dies, I could very well be put in jail for killing something that hadn't even made it to the 'has been discovered' list yet.

****!****

"Oh crap." I choked. I quickly opened the trunk and pulled out a towel I keep in there just in case I needed it. I never thought I would actually need it though. I ignored the fearful look he was giving me as I kneeled in front of him. _Yeah, yeah, I know, I'd hate to be discovered like this too,_ I thought. "I'm so sorry." I muttered sadly.

I lifted his head and winched as he groaned in pain. I put the towel under his head and lied it back down again. Then I examined the rest of him. Other than his wings, the rest of him looked fine. A few cuts and scratches here and there, but that was it.

I bit the inside of on lip and looked back at my car. If I could get him inside the car, then maybe I can get help.

"I want to help you. Can you stand?" I leaned him, looking into his eyes which stood out freakishly on his pale skin, as pale as me. Please tell me he at least speaks English? He blinked at me before placing his hands beside him, trying to sit up. I quickly moved so I was in front of him and grabbed onto his upper biceps. Oh, and muscles he most definitely had.

When I had him in the back seat of my car, I took off.

"Um, Hospital?" I panicked. I hadn't gotten this far in my mind.

"Um, No." He groaned. Oh, right, wings. Duh.

"Annie." I thought, then shook my head. "No, too obsessed. Riley? No, assumes too much. Last thing I want is him thinking I'm sleeping with an angel of sorts."

But I had no ones else. It wasn't like I could go to my mother or my sister. But then it clicked. "Where going to make a stop somewhere so I can find a phone." Trust me not to own a mobile phone in this situation.

_'You abnormal freak.' _my mothers voice echoed in my mind. '_Just like your father. Stupid abilities. Supernatural, abnormal mutated _freaks_.' _At the time, those words hurt. How would you feel if you were called an abnormal freak by your own parent because of some so called 'gift' you inherited? 'Mutated' rang in my mind.

As far as I knew, my father was able to heal. Whereas, I was able to product fire and use it to my will. He'd be the only person in the world that I know, yet don't know, that wouldn't ask questions or push this particular creature into some lab. He was the only person I knew of that could help.

For the seventeen years of my life, my mother had hid any sort of information of my fathers whereabouts, but I was lucky enough to find a name and number scribbled on the inner-side of her journal. I mesmerised that number in case I ever needed it.

Now seemed like a pretty needy time.

I pulled up beside an abandoned petrol station. It looked like nobody had been here in years. Grabbing some change from the cup holder, I called the number on the phone booth beside my door. It rang, once, twice, three times before someone spoke.

"Hello?" It sounded like he just woke up. I paused. This was the first time I had ever heard his voice. "Hello?" It repeated. I blinked before shaking my head.

"I-Is this, Um, Is this Larose?" I had to repeat the name a million times before I could remember it the first time I heard it. Apparently my father named me, so I knew enough to know that the weird names ran in the family.

"Not many people know that name." The voice sighed sleepily. "Can I ask who's speaking?"

"This is- " I took a deep breeath. "This is Izadrye."

****!****

"Izadrye." The voice was suddenly alive. "My daughter?"

"If this is Larose, then yes, I am." I turned around to look at the form in my car, the red eyes were staring up at the ceiling. "I have a problem. I have no one else to turn to."

"That's okay, what can I do to help?" He asked. I could imagine him sitting up in bed, shaking out his hair while resting his arms on his knees.

"Xelia said you can heal." I stated. It was suddenly very quiet on the other end.

"You refer to your mother by her first name?" It asked. I nodded before realising that he couldn't see.

"Yes."

"So, what's your problem?" I knew it was a way of him agreeing to the healing thing.

"I've kind of hit someth- one. I cannot take him to the hospital, he's, um, _abnormal_." I used the word mother used to describe my father and I.

"Where are you?" He asked. I sighed greatfully into the phone.

"At Bone's Creak Petrol station." I replied. I heard him move and a woman's yawn on the other end. '_It's daytime, the suns still out, come back to bed.' _then I heard_ 'It's my daughter.' _and then _'Wasn't she taken away from you without your conscent?' _and I was suddenly part of hell. I was fuming. My mother said that he hadn't wanted anything to do with me. That lying- gah! I pinched the bridge of my nose and held my breath.

"Your calling on a public phone?" My father suddenly asked.

"Yes, I am unallowed to own a phone." I spoke, then realised how ridiculous that sounded. "I mesmerised this number, Xelia doesn't know I know it."

I suddenly remembered the red eyed man in my car. "Can you please meet me here real quick? Its urgent."

"I'm already on my way." And then the line cut out. I dropped the phone.

Stepping back into the car, I turned to the man who was now staring at me. Pitiful noises were coming from him. I leaned over between the passanger and driver seat before bracing myself on the backseat so the man didn't have to bend his neck to see me. The less pain the better, I suppose. "Helps coming." I muttered.

"Who?" He choked.

"My father."

"And he is to... help me?" He asked. I nodded. "He will see me."

I could clearly hear the fear in his voice. "My father and I, we are different. We will not harm you intentionally." Well, at least I hoped so. "We will not put you in danger. Well, any more danger then you already are."

He nodded. It wasn't like he could do anything about this situation. It took nearly ten minutes until I saw a car. Well, two.

One was a black and shiny sports car. The other was a black SUV that I was kinda scared of. As the pulled up not a few steps away from me, I slipped my body out of the passanger seat and rounded to the trunk. I quickly grabbed a bottle of water, ignoring the car doors open.

"Have a drink out of this. I believe you may need it." I handed the bottle to red eyed man and waited until he took a few gulps before I turned to face the entourage. I knew immediately which one was my father. As I came towards him, I looked onto the others. They call seemed wary of me, and when they began to move, I freaked out and froze. They surrounded Larose like a pack of wolves, and I had a feeling that if I took another step, they'd growl.

"I did not think a daughter could be so threatening to her father." I chuckled. Honestly, I felt as if I was going to throw up. So much attention focused on me was clearly frightening. "That an army is needed for protection."

With a flick on his hand, the crowd departed and I was left to face my father. "Hey Daddy." I chuckled at the use to Carmen's wording. It felt strange coming from my lips. "So, how you doing?" We both chuckled. I think it may have been a way to eliminate the tension.

I looked over him, taking in his pale skin, like mine. His deep blue eyes, and black hair. He was tall, towering over me by quiet a few inches. He held his hand out to me, and I let him pull me into a hug. I buried my face in this chest, taking it all in.

"Your heart is dark." He muttered. "You've not been treated well."

"My heart is small and limited."

He sighed. "That is a very depressing thing to say."

A rustling from behind us had me pulling away and looking to my car in confusion. Two of Larose's men held the man up by his arms. His feet dragged on the ground and the pushed him down to the ground at our feet. I gasped. What the hell were they doing?

One man stood behind him before yanking his head back. His red eyes stared into mine with accusation, while I stared back wide-eyed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped. "Let him go!"

"He is the Darkened prince sire." I froze. Larose stepped in front of me, brushed the black hair from the mans face next to his right ear. Right there was a black swirl with an arrow pointed through it. It was a tattoo, and I was confused.

"Izadrye, where did you find him?" Larose asked. His voice was dark and cold and I gulped.

"Hit him with the car." I shuttered.

"Very well, I believe if we leave him out here he will die. Well, that was easier than expected." My father smirked up at all his men, and they laughed. I felt sick. "Leave him here, he shall be dead by evening. Especially with the sun out."

The men let him go and began to depart.

"No." I snapped, suddenly furious. "If you intend to leave him, then you shall put him back in my car."

Larose turned to me, eyebrow raised. "You would associate with this creature who rebels against us? No daughter of mine will leave this ground with a monster."

I almost growled. I was pretty darn close. "Then you shall not think of me as your daughter. For the last seventeen years you have not, so do not begin now. I will leave this ground with him, and if you truly think of me as your daughter, you will let us leave without incident. I will not be held responsible for a man's death."

"He is not a man." He snapped.

"He pretty darn looks like one to me." I snapped back.

"Very well, have it your way. You do not understand what you are getting yourself into." He sighed, defeated. I nodded, I wrapped my arms around his waist once more before backing away.

Either way, he was still my father.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry to everyone, this chap is very short! Ill make up for it, I swear! But right now, Im in a rush... so please, tell me what you think. Yours truely. Nytlover!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter two

I pressed down on the accelerator, willing the sadness and grief into the back of my mind, and replacing it with anger. How dare he? After the call I made to him, how could he betray my trust so easily? I guess this was how you learn not to put so much trust into someone so quickly.

Not only that, but I broke a promise I intended to keep. That'd teach me not to make a promise on the behalf of another. My god, things were so horrible now. I grumbled ridiculous profanities under my breath.

With a thump and groan coming from the back seat, I slowed down until my car reached eighty kilometres per hour. Righteo, I still had this tiny problem with Mister- bleeding- to- death in my back seat. I didn't have much choice in what to do, so I turned into an intersection before my own, and drove around a Mac Donalds before high tailing down a street and into a driveway of a blue house.

"Annie!" I screamed as I through open the back door. Annie, as wide-eyed as ever, bolted out of the house. My voice must have told her that something was wrong. It's unusual for my voice to be so loud, because I was never one for talking, and when I did talk, it was usually quiet and peaceful. However, this wasn't either of those. This was pure panic.

Mister-half-to-dead was literally half to dead. He was hyperventilating, curling in on himself. I sobbed, dropping against the tire of my car, hugging my knees to my chest. He was going to die, and there was nothing I could do about it. Annie was suddenly beside me, peering into the car before she was at the door, calling for help.

Her arms were wrapped around me when two giant guys came out. With all that muscle, I wouldn't be surprised if they were able to snap Mister- almost-dead in half. I recognised Jonathon, Annies older brother, as he stood in front of me.

"Don't worry Iza, We'll look after him." He reassured as he wrapped one huge hand under Mister-darkened-prince's arm. Now, what the hell did Darkened prince mean?

"Come on Iza, we'll get you cleaned up." Annie pulled me up, and I gaped at her strength. Annie never struck me as abnormal, but hell, that wasn't human. "Then we can sit down and watch a movie until the boys are finished okay? And then you can go and sit with the hunk you brought here."

I shook my head. "Can I use your punching bag? I need to release some... stuff from my system."

She nodded, watching me carefully, as if I were going to break if I so much as tripped. When she took me to her recreation room, I let her fiddle with her pool table before I went to her punching bag. Annie lived with her brother, for her parents are long since gone. They turned the basement into a recreation room, for both girl and guys. It was like a gym slash arcade.

Testing the hardness of the punching bag, I found it to be like cement. I knew it would hurt eventually, but it was perfect. After the first punch, the next would follow, and so on. My knuckles ached in protest, but I pushed it away with anger and sadness. My hands started to burn, my fingers tingling. My breathing accelerated and eventually all the horrible words I wanted to scream broke free. With each punch, an insult to this day came. I tried to punch the bag again, but something stopped me. It took me a second to realise what it was.

My hand had gone through the bag, almost to my elbow. I squeezed my free hands fingers onto the pretty exterior and pushed as I pulled my fist out. The bag was cement through and through. My stance was that of a fighter. The hand I set free was behind me, looking like it was ready to punch deep into the bag again, while the other gripped onto the bag. The only difference was that I wasn't looking at the bag, I was looking at my slightly grazed knuckles. If you punched hard enough, especially onto a cement bag, little lone right through it, wasn't your hand supposed to break? I was barely bleeding, and there was a gaping whole in a _cement _bag, in which I made. I hadn't even used fire, but it was like I forced strength into my hand unconsciously and powered it like I would with fire.

Only then did I notice the gaping, shocked faces that had been watching me, before the true event of what had happened settled in. I had punched into a cement bag, and I had three witnesses.

"Holy crap."


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this size isn't all that different in size, but it is still larger than the last. Hope you like, and I absolutely love my reviewers! I hope to at least reach one hundred reviews for this story so please be nice and leave me a comment!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

It didn't come from me.

It came from Jonathon's friends gaping mouth. A friend that I didn't quiet recognise. Johnny always had friends over, as far as I was concerned. They were pretty harmless, and most of them welcomed me with open arms when I visited, but I couldn't remember all the faces.

"Close the door Marc." Johnny ordered as they stepped into the room. "Now, I want you to tell me what the hell you are, Izadrye."

I lowered my hands before lowering my face to the very interesting concrete floor. The concrete was followed by a royal blue rug. I hand was starting to burn, so maybe I had broken it. Well, I very well couldn't unclench my fist, because all the joint from finger tips and up were screaming in agony. I guess anger had been holding in the pain.

"I'm human." I whispered.

"Like hell!" He snapped. My head sprung up without an invite, my eyes feirce.

"And your going to tell me otherwise?" I growled. "What about you, Mr-abnormally-structured?" With my good hand, I indicated to his body-builder body.

"A gym does this to a body, Isadrye. If you went to a gym, you'd know."

"Like hell!" I mimicked. I took a step towards him, and he bared his teeth manically. "It took five of my fathers men to drag winged-dude just five feet from where they were standing. It took two of you to push him out of the car, and one of you to get him in the house, almost ten feet from the driveway. Explain _that _to me!"

"Your fathers men were weak." He spat. I glowered at him.

"Like. Hell."

"Then how did you get him in the car all by your lonesome self?" Johnny rose an eyebrow.

"He was able to walk at the time. Believe it or not, he got worse after meeting my father." My lips set into a grim line, re-memorising the events of today.

Without my hearing it, a disturbing, painful moan travelled down to the room. My mind was much too set with the memories, the anger, and the hurt to even pay remote attention to it.

"Oh, so the rest of your family is just as horrible as you?" He snickered. "Figures. No, wait, I bet your worse then them, I bet they can't stand the likes of you. I bet you get kicked around, constantly fought at, constantly getting in trouble because of your nature, or maybe they just _ignore you completely, _like some _mistake_."

That stung something bad. My eyes flickered to the ground; revolving quickly with the hurt, before snapping back up to his; emotionless. I am nothing like my family, but it couldn't stop the wondering thoughts. What if I was like my mother? Always comparing things? What if they were the perfect ones and I was to naïve to see it? What if I was heartless like my father, who wouldn't come to see me until I gave the call?

My eyes questioned him, asking him if I really was like them, was my mother right all along, that I was the troubling child who never cared about anyone but herself? Was I really the mistake?

For the life of me, I felt like bawling. My eyes sprung with new tears, but I willed them away. The burning within me spread, outlining my body by twice the multitude it had ever burned, it hurt horribly.

The fire constricted in my heart, clenching and unclenching its claws against me. When I looked at my arms, I could see the fire, the burning yellow, red and blue under my skin, growing like bone and spreading like blood. It was the one thing about controlling fire, everytime you looked in a mirror, you could _see_ it. It was enough just to _feel_ it.

Jonathon reached out to me, regret clear in his eyes. "Isadrye, I'm sor-" I felt hate. Johnny knew what my family was like. I never thought he'd compare me to them.

"There's a boundary to where you step, jonathon. Do remember that in the future." I stormed pass him, walsting pass many of his huge friends, and straight up the stairs where I could hear the soft breathing, and the occasional groan of the man.

A soon as the door closed behind me, the tears started to fall. Dropping onto the chair beside the bed, I placed my arms over his bare chest and cried onto them. Big wails could probably be heard from downstairs, but that did little to stop them. I never cry in front of people, even unconscious ones.

At some point the man must have awoken from his slumber, because he shuffled under me so he could reach up and grasp my head, soothing my hair with his free arm.

"I-I am nothing l-like them. I am n-nothing l-like them." I repeated like it would come true. "I-I am nothing l-like them."

"You are nothing like them." His voice was rough and alluring. It was still slightly pained, but it was better, much better. It made me wonder how long I had been throwing myself at the bag and arguing for. By the looks of it, it was around four hours, because pain endorphins wouldn't wear off for ages. My wailing wouldn't even wake up satan if he was as drugged up as this man was.

"Funny. You don't even know what I'm talking about, yet you agree with me regardless."

"Believe it or not, mon chéri, I know more of which you speak then you may think." He whispered. I took a breath, rising my head enough to look into his eyes.

"What are you?" I whispered in a breath.

"I am death." He answered. I sucked in a breath.

"I assume you weren't meant to be seen like this?" I said. "No wonder why I didn't see you when I hit you. I didn't think that you could be hit if you walked as a spirit. Death must be as hard as living if you need to watch your back. Although, even if you were hit by a car when your dead, I don't exactly understand how you can die once again."

"No Darling, I'm not the walking dea, I am death."

"I dont quiet understand." I answered honestly.

"Mon chéri, although slightly disfunctional at the moment. I am a Grim Reaper."


End file.
